Unable to Understand
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Zaku is unable to understand why Dosu had done what he did, but how confusion can be so sweet in yaoi... XD! [DosuXZaku]
1. Chapter 1

Unable to Understand

Chapter one

After all of these years, Zaku was still unable to understand why Dosu had done what he did…

Zaku had felt pain surge through his body as he felt his arms being violently ripped out of place by what at that time, a demon. A demon covered in black marks. A demon that he was supposed to kill but was instead almost killed by him…

Zaku had passed out from the pain; he was unable to do anything…

When Zaku woke up, he was in the tower. He felt so groggy and his arms were still throbbing with pain. Although it was sp painful, Zaku still fought on with courage. He may have even made himself worse off than what he was though, but it wasn't in his nature to give up…

The next thing Zaku knew, he was in a hospital bed back in his home village with Dosu waiting by his side. His eyes fluttered open and as they did, his pupils caught the shape of his fellow sound nin.

"D-Dosu…" Zaku managed to stutter through his weakness.

"Yes Zaku…" Dosu had sprung up and was alert right away. He had been waiting forever and a day for Zaku to wake up.

"D-Dosu d-did you st-stay with m-me all t-this t-t-time?" asked Zaku barely conscious.

"I did…"

Zaku felt a delicate caress brush past his cheek. Dosu had begun caressing Zaku's cold cheek with his palm and fingers.

Zaku relaxed into the touch. In his current state, it was hard for him to tell that this would be an awkward situation for him. Dosu on the other hand was thrilled to see Zaku was okay. Dosu had always loved this boy so much.

By this time, Dosu had rolled down his bandages and was leaning in closer to Zaku, admiring the pure innocence of the boy's face. It was so beautiful.

As Zaku slipped back into reality, he felt something soft against his lips and when he opened his eyes again there he was, Dosu in all his glory, kissing him…

Zaku made a muffled whine.

Dosu pulled up immediately and looked into Zaku's shocked eyes. He then quickly left the room.

Zaku layed there in shock as the image of Dosu's full face, full beautiful face was fresh in his vision.

Zaku was unable to understand why Dosu had done what he did, and Zaku was even more unable to understand why the whole thing made his stomach flutter and his heart beat so fast…

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Unable to Understand**

**Chapter two**

Zaku was unable to understand why he hadn't seen Dosu since the incident at the hospital…

It had been over a month and Zaku was finally being let out of the hospital for he was feeling much better. He could move his arms again and he wasn't feeling as stupid anymore; the pain had also subsided.

Now that Zaku had been released, his first priority was one thing: to find Dosu…

Zaku could still feel the way Dosu had touched his lips to his own and he was still confused as to why he had done it. Dosu had left that night without explaining himself and Zaku was so confused about the whole thing. All his time spent in his hospital bed was spent thinking about why Dosu had done it… he was unable to understand…

Zaku walked around his village for a while, looking for his fellow sound nin. He walked all the way to the river.

He always loved this river for some reason and now he loved it even more for finding what he was looking for. Dosu was there leaning up against a tree, watching the water run, at least to Zaku, that's what it looked like he was doing…

Dosu was indeed watching the water run but he was still thinking about what he had done over a month ago. He asked himself in his head why he acted so recklessly when Zaku had woken up, but he just couldn't have acted any other way. He was just too thrilled when Zaku had woken up.

Zaku watched Dosu against the tree, as Dosu pulled down his bandages and touched his lips with his fingers. Zaku was confused, and stunned at yet the same beautiful sight and didn't understand why his heart began to beat so fast once again…

At the raising of Zaku's pulse, Dosu became aware that someone was there. He threw a kunai in Zaku's direction…

"Dosu… what the hell are you trying to do?" yelled out Zaku.

Dosu was embarrassed but what else was he supposed to do? Zaku shouldn't have been sneaking around him… but then it hit him… Zaku was out of the hospital!

"Zaku… they let you out!" said Dosu surprised and thrilled.

"Uh yeah…" Zaku smirked and swung his arms "They're all better now…"

Dosu smiled, and then the situation grew to an awkward silence. They were both smiling and Dosu's full face was showing. At that moment they both turned away and began blushing…

"Um…" said Zaku.

"Yes Zaku…" said Dosu maybe a bit too passionately.

Zaku blushed once again, although it was unknown to him that he was. Zaku just didn't understand anything that was going on…

"You… kissed me back there… back then…"

It was Dosu's turn to blush.

"Yes…" he said shortly.

"But… why?" yelled out Zaku.

"I just wanted to… you were so innocent, and it's just that… I…"

"You what…?"

"I love you so much… I kind of always have…"

Zaku was unable to understand what Dosu was trying to say, nor did he understand why his impulse too over and he had pushed Dosu against the near tree, and began kissing him with much fervor…

Zaku was unable to understand a lot of things about this situation, but he did know that what he was feeling now, felt so good and so right…


	3. Chapter 3

Unable to Understand

Chapter Three

Zaku was unable to understand what was going on, or why it kept going further.

'_I love you so much…'_

The words were still ringing in Zaku's ears. He had never felt so much passion in his life. His heart was never beating so fast. The blood in his veins never felt more like fire in his life and it was all Dosu's doing…

Zaku was unable to understand why it was Dosu making him feel like that…

As they entered that bedroom and clothes were removed, Dosu layed Zaku on the bed and looked at him straight in the eye. He could see a truly confused look on his face, as if he didn't understand what was going on, but that look was soon replaced by lust as the smaller boy snatched up Dosu's lips in yet another fervent kiss. This is everything that Dosu had ever wanted and for some reason, Zaku was realizing that this is everything he ever wanted as well…

He didn't understand it, but he wanted it…

Dosu kissed Zaku's body all around and caught every inch of skin, ever inch of flesh into a prison of sweet kisses. Zaku moaned somewhat and placed his hands on the back of Dosu's head. It was the most amazing feeling that he had ever experienced in his whole entire life, he was having so much fun, it was so awesome, he was so… in love?

The thought crossed his mind. After all of these years, could Zaku actually be in love with his comrade. It was absurd. Although, the thought of being in love with this guy actually made him feel warm for a change and not the like the bloodthirsty killer that a lot of people thought that he was. But with the look that Dosu was giving, Zaku felt nothing like a bloodthirsty killer, he felt like a human being that is loved and is accepted.

As Zaku was being placed on Dosu's lap, Dosu gave the boy one more warm look.

"Are you ready…?" he asked.

"Yes I am…" replied Zaku.

And now Dosu had entered and Zaku had accepted this. It was a strange feeling but it just felt way too good for it to be bad. But after all of this Zaku was still unable to understand any of it…

This love stuff…

Why him…

Why now…

It was all a mystery…

Especially now…

It was the middle of the night and Zaku woke up, not alone… it was a nice feeling…

He loved this feeling so much even though he was unable to understand it…

He cuddled closer into Dosu's arms. It was okay to be like this behind closed doors he thought…

"I love you too Dosu…" he whispered.

He may have been unable to understand the feeling but he knew it wouldn't hurt him… or so he thought anyway…

To be continued…


End file.
